BoA (PA)
= Brotherhood of Adventure - BoA = Banner History BoA was born around August 2003. We were barely 3 months in to release. Original members of BoA included: Original Members *Tekala *ToCru'u *Aseennav Lolei *Kallaryn *Mayday *Veete Slate *Warrilof *Atrayu *Daante Cross *Mikey'b *Ethaan Cross We did not form BoA to form a guild, we formed it out of the forged friendships within the group of people that composed its original members. The name Brotherhood of Adventure was chosen to reflect this bond we had and the desire to do more than play a game. The name conveys the attitude of all those involved and the spirit within the guild. We are all brothers helping each other progress and enjoy SWG in its initial form. BoA members value friendships with many other guilds; RBO (PA), RSA (PA) were some of our first alliances, now extending to many more than that. Interestingly enough being a brotherhood we did not want to have a single Guildmaster but a Ruling Council. Thus the Council of Seven was created within the BoA Guild to attend to matters of the guild. The First Council The first Council was comprised of: *Tekala - Founding Council Elder *ToCru'u - Founding Council Elder *Mayday - Council Member *Veete Slate - Council Member *Warrilof - Council Member *Daante - Council Member *Atrayu - Council Member All matters pertaining to Guild issues are handled by the council. Seven members means that a deadlock can never be reached on any voting matter. Guild council is to meet on major matters once a month. On other matters meetings are called as issues arise. The Current Council The Current Council is comprised of: *Tekala - Founding Council Elder *ToCru'u - Founding Council Elder *Mayday - Founding Council Member *Veete Slate - Founding Council ''Member'' *Warrilof - Founding Council ''Member'' *Monkeybubbles - Founding Member *Atrayu - Founding Council ''Member'' Credo of BoA Boa has a unique credo of beliefs. For one no member will be allowed to cause by action or inaction that the BoA Name be tarnished in any way shape of form, as this is an expulsion offense. BoA was founded on the values of a Council based on Honesty, Courage, Tradition, Unity, and Brotherhood. Honesty All members must be honest. Using game exploits is forbidden in BoA. Stealing or taking things from someone without their consent is an expulsion offense. All members usually have permissions to administer most of the BoA Buildings(at council discretion). In any Quest or Hunt you will see the honesty of BoA members not only in the looting but in sharing also what is looted as a group. Courage In the heat of battle we do not abandon our comrades. As a Guild embroiled in the SWG Experience, all Guild missions and functions are carried out as a group. No fallen comrade will be left behind. And all are part of a team that responds to the needs of the group as a whole. Going in the fray for a teammate is a daily occurrence in BoA Hunts and Quests. Tradition Traditions were forged in BoA from the beginning. Helping newbies and giving freely of what you have is not only encouraged but seen as a mark of someone who has council member and or leadership potential. It is not rare to see a BoA member hand someone who just has logged in to the game a new vehicle, pet mount, materials, weapons and armor or such without expecting payment. Helping someone in guild to level up is not only expected it is part of our tradition. Going out with members on missions and quests is part of the daily calling for all who form part of BoA. Most BoA member bear the (Helper) tag as part of their titles. Unity There's strength in numbers, and as such a Guild uses these 'numbers' to make sure all members have what they need. Unity drives everything we do. Protecting and aiding all members and or lower level members and friends is part of a BoA Members responsibilities and duties. Brotherhood As brothers we share all we have and make sure everyone gets a cut of the pie when we get it. Making groups for doing one task be it hunting for hides, meat or bones for a project as a guild is part of the teamwork and brotherhood. Rites Of Passage BoA has a way of accepting new members in which a new pledge can attain member status. In order to join there are two paths to prove yourself worthy of BoA. One is the Combat Path and the other is the Entertainer / Crafter Path. The way of accepting new members is not because we think we are better than everyone else, but we wish to assure that all members are of a similar mindset and this is to prevent problems between members later on. Combat Path In the Combat path you have to attend 3 Hunts and or Quests with 1 different council member each time, and at least one of those hunts must be attended by a council elder and any other BoA Member, preferably the one sponsoring you to join. In all hunts any and or all members of BoA are encouraged to attend and interact with the new pledge. As a BoA Pledge you will be gauged on the aspects of the BoA Credo, Honesty, Courage, Unity and Brotherhood. Making sure that you honor and follow instructions from the BoA Guild and or whoever is leading the Hunt / Quest Group. During tests one or more unknown member(s) to the pledge will test the willingness of the pledge to help others in need. Entertainer / Crafter Paths Entertainers Entertainers will be gauged on how they treat their customers and usually will be visited by three different Guild Members, unannounced, and usually unknown to the pledge. The members will ask of the new Pledge to perform some entertainer action, be it a buff or to heal their cloning sickness. During the interaction a pledge will be gauged on conversation and interaction with the member receiving the services. During tests an unknown member to the pledge will test the willingness of the pledge to help others in need. Crafters Crafters will be gauged on how they treat their customers requests for items and usually will be visited by three different Guild Members, unannounced, and usually unknown to the pledge. The members will ask of the pledge to make an item from their lines of crafting usually one item from each line, but can be one item only or a whole set of items related to each other. During the interaction a pledge will be gauged on conversation and interaction with the member receiving the services as well as the promptness and attitude towards his customer when making a new item for them. Item quality will be a factor while pricing will not. Willingness to customize the items and or services requested will also be used as a measure of the attentiveness of the crafter. During tests an unknown member to the pledge will test the willingness of the pledge to help others in need. Test Completed Once all tests have been administered to a new pledge, the BoA council will meet on the acceptance of this potential member. The Council is to consider all aspects of the personality of the pledge and make sure he or she fits into the guild and is of an acceptable attitude within the ranks. Current Status We are currently operating as usual. Our location is near Restus in the city of Fraternitas Adventurae (formerly Santo Poco). Somewhat Current Members List SWG Character Names *Tekala *Bra'tak *ToCru'u *Zelmak *Idareya Beam'an *Warrilof *Atrayu *Kallaryn *Quitara *Atrayian *Ztraya *Tasselof *Sha'bee *Aseennav Lolei *Estiwe Lolei *Veete Slate *Apollas Slate *Eteev Slate *Leiroi Jenkins *Mayday What the Future Holds... We do not know where the future will take us. But one thing is for sure. The core of BoA has now become a multi game Guild. We are looking at several new offerings in the MMORPG Arena. BoA Site BoA has a site on the web it is http://boa.ivns.net . This site is courtesy of Internet Virtual Network Services LLC. Here you will find links to our member pages and a link to our Team Speak Server. Category:Guilds